The apparatus of the present invention pertains to upright portable or movable dispensing stands, and more particularly pertains to a portable apparatus for dispensing compactly rolled material such as successively attached sheets or pads used in auto repair and autobody shops.
Auto repair and body shops are stocked with a number of tools and devices for fixing, repairing and renovating automobiles and other types of vehicles. Labor savings devices are also employed to make the repairman's job easier and more efficient. One type of labor saving device is a portable stand for dispensing pads or sheets used in buffing, polishing, sanding, abrading or grinding operations. Normally these items come in thick rolls of successively attached sheets or pads. The rolls are scattered about the workshop on workbenches or shelves, and are used as needed by the workman.
As the workman moves about the vehicle he moves his tools and the rolls of polishing, buffing, finishing or abrading sheets or pads with him. Each sheet or pad must be manually removed as needed by the workman. As work proceeds the rolls become scattered across the garage floor.
In addition, a variety of different types of polishing, buffing, abrading, and finishing sheets or pads may be used on one vehicle. It is inefficient and irksome to continue moving a number of different types of rolls about the vehicle as work progresses. Therefore, a portable apparatus upon which compactly rolled material, such as rolls of sanding, buffing, polishing and abrading sheets or pads, can be mounted will improve the speed and efficiency with which the repair and renovation of automobiles and other vehicles can be accomplished.